The invention relates to a method and a device for the coarse separation of solid particles from solids-laden gases. The invention further relates to a method for treating particulate feed materials by means of treatment gases in a reactor, in particular in a fluidization zone at elevated temperature.
It is known from EP 1 397 521 that solids-laden treatment gases discharged from a reactor for the treatment of particulate material are supplied to a separating means, such as for example a cyclone. Owing to the process in a fluidization zone, such as for example in a fluidized bed, solids are discharged with the treatment gas. In the cyclone this solid is separated from the treatment gas, the solid being returned to the reactor. A drawback of this is that large particles can lead to clogged feed devices during the return of the solids to the reactor.